Shovels
Shovels are the main tool to dig sand. Currently (Oct 2018) there are 35 different types of shovels. Color of shovels depends on your choice. To dig sand, player needs to hover the cursor on a sand block and hold the left mouse button. List of shovels S - How much sand this tool gives you when mining (shovel icon in-game) T - Mining time (clock icon in-game) C - Cost * Bucket '- S 1 / T - 2 seconds / free * '''Spade '- S 2 / T - 2 seconds / C - $100 * 'Toy Shovel '- S 3 / T - 2 seconds / C - $250 * 'Small Shovel '- S 4 / T - 1.5 seconds / C - $600 * 'Medium Shovel '- S 5 / T - 1.5 seconds / C - $2,100 * 'Large Shovel '- S 7 / T - 1.5 seconds / C - $8,800 * 'Big Scooper '- S 10 / T - 1 second / C - $24,000? * 'Rake '- S 15 / T - 1 second / C - $40,000 * 'Vacuum '- S 20 / T - 1 second / C - $65,000 * 'Dynamite '- S 50 / T - 0.5 second / C - $185,000 (Click to drop, when dropped gives you 50 sand) * 'Giant Shovel '- S 75 / T - 0.5 seconds / C - $250,000 * 'Metal Detector '- S 100 / T - 0.5 seconds / C - $500,000 (Mines automatically) * 'C4 '- S 150 / T - 0.5 second / C - $1,500,000 (Same as Dynamite) * 'Jack Hammer '- S 250 / T - 0.5 seconds / C - $3,000,000 (Mines automatically) * 'Golden Spoon '- S 500 / T - 0.5 seconds / C - $10,000,000 * 'Dual Scoops '- S 750 / T - 0.5 seconds / C - $22,000,000 * '''Drill - S 1,000 / T - 0.5 seconds / C - $45,000,000 (Mines automatically) * 'Nuke '- S 2,000 / T - 0.5 second / C - $100,000,000 * '''Golden Nuke - '''S 4,000 / T - 0.5 seconds / C - $300,000,000 * '''Easter Bucket - '''S 2,000 / T - 0.5 seconds / C - $250,000,000 * '''Dual Drills - '''S 2,000 / T - 0.5 seconds / C - $500,000,000 (Mines automatically) * '''Magnifying Glass - '''S 3,000 / T - 0.25 seconds / C - $1,000,000,000 (Mines automatically) * '''Grenade - '''S 5,000 / T - 0.25 seconds / C - $1,500,000,000 * '''Golden Metal Detector - '''S 3,500 / T - 0.25 seconds / C - 3,000,000,000 (Mines automatically) * '''Lightning Bolt - '''S 3,500 / T - 0.3 seconds / C - R$999 * '''Lollipop - '''S 100 / T - 0,5 seconds / C - $200,000 (Available on Candy Island) * '''Candy Hammer - '''S 800 / T - 0,5 seconds / C $20,000,000 (Available on Candy Island) * '''Claw Scooper - '''S 4750 / T 0.25 seconds / C $4,000,000,000 (Available on Candy Island) * '''Magical Message Bottle - '''S 150 / T 0.5 seconds / C $400,000 (Available on Pirate Island) * '''Golden Bucket - '''S 1,000 / T - 0.5 seconds / C $30,000,000 (Available on Pirate Island) * '''Magical Map - '''S 5,000 / T - 0.25 seconds / C $5,000,000,000 (Available on Pirate Island) * '''Chisel - '''S 125 / T 0.5 seconds / C $300,000 (Available on Dino Island) * '''Pickaxe - '''S 900 / T 0.5 seconds / C $25,000,000 (Available on Dino Island) * '''Spiked Shovel - '''S 5,250 / T 0.25 seconds / C $6,000,000,000 (Available on Dino Island) * '''Black Hole - '''S 5,000 / T - 0.15 seconds / C - $ Free * '''Magma Launcher - '''S 15,000 / T - 0.05 seconds / C - $10,000,000,000,000 * '''Legend's Sand Remover ( Removed by Dev ) - '''S 100,000 / T - 0.01 seconds / C R$15,000 *